Pasir Batu
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Pasir dan Batu. Sesuatu yang sekilas nampak serupa namun berbeda. Begitu pula dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Dua orang pemuja seni dengan pandangan masing-masing yang sangat berbeda. Dapatkah mereka bersatu? SasorixDeidara. //Bagian 1: Kemotaksis//
1. Preview

**PASIR BATU**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Pasir Batu©bloominpoppies.

**Summary**: Pasir dan Batu. Sesuatu yang sekilas nampak serupa namun berbeda. Begitu pula dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Dua orang pemuja seni dengan pandangan masing-masing yang sangat berbeda. Dapatkah hati mereka bersatu? SasorixDeidara. Canon.

Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk menjawab tantangan BnW Infantrum. _Spesial thanks_ untuk Sheila-luv, himura_kyou, konohafled, Niero-SilvaUchisa dan BlackPapillon.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa memberi umpan balik untuk masukan karya saya selanjutnya supaya lebih baik lagi.

* * *

Preview:

_Semua berawal dari kedatangannya. Seorang pemuda berumur belasan tahun dengan rambut pirang __panjangnya. Begitu cantik. Begitu menggoda. Mempesona siapa saja untuk menyanjungnya…_

"Kalian bilang Akatsuki, un?"

"Seniku adalah LEDAKAN!! un."

.

_Tak hanya lawan jenis, sesama jenisnya pun ikut terbius oleh pesonanya…_

"Ah, kau Deidara? Tipe gadis seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Anak baru itu sepertinya menarik. Sayang ia lelaki..."

"Deidara-chan! Kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang gadis ketimbang pemuda! Kenapa kau tak ubah alat kelaminmu saja, hah??!"

.

_Bahkan 'Dia' yang telah membuang sebagian besar sisi manusiawinya…_

"Cih! Mengapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu bocah!"

"Senimu itu konyol. Sama sekali tak menarik. Kau bahkan lebih cepat terbunuh jika kau mempertahankan pendapat konyolmu itu."

.

_Tapi si pemuda pirang itu begitu me__nghormatinya... __Sangat menyanjungnya..._

"Sasori-danna. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu, un?"

"Hn, kau jangan munafik. Pandangan kita tentang seni itu sangat berbeda. Jangan kau samakan ledakan konyolmu dengan keindahan abadiku!"

.

_Pemuda itu merasakan 'sesuatu' yang lain pada dirinya. _

"Karena aku menghormatimu, Sasori-danna. Bagaimanapun juga kau lebih senior daripadaku, un."

"Walaupun pandangan kita tentang seni sangat berbeda, un..."

.

_Sesuat__u yang lebih dari sekedar rasa hormat ataupun kagum..._

"Entah mengapa hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, un."

"...d-danna... Kau- aaah!"

.

_Dan __'Dia' pun merasakan yang sama..._

"...Deidara..."

"Sasori-danna, kau... menyebut namaku, un?"

_Sayang__ mereka tak bisa bersatu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Takdir memisahkan mereka..._

.

_Namun__,_

_Itu belum berarti selesai..._

"Sasori-danna! Mengapa kau ada di sini??"

"Bukankah kau telah meninggalkan dunia fana ini? Urusanmu belum selesai, un ?"

.

_Hingga ajal menjemput si pemuda pirang...._

"Danna, akhirnya kita bersama-sama lagi, un..."

"...maaf Deidara, aku-"

.

.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? __Apakah dengan ini semua telah berakhir? Apakah mereka bahagia di alam kebadian? Temukan jawabannya dalam chapter selanjutnya..._

...Bersambung...

* * *

Chapter ini merupakan preview dari lima chapter yang nanti akan saya tampilkan. Lima chapter selanjutnya bisa dibilang kumpulan _one-shot_ yang saling berhubungan. Kemungkinan besar, saya akan menampilkan adegan yang bersifat dewasa. Jadi, bacalah jika telah cukup umur atau tanggung resikomu sendiri.


	2. Bagian 1: Kemotaksis

**Pasir Batu**

**Authoress**: bloominpoppies.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Pasir Batu©bloominpoppies.

**Summary**: Deidara, seorang anggota Akatsuki yang baru saja direkrut memiliki pesona yang menarik siapa saja. Bahkan bagi 'dia' yang telah membuang sebagian besar sisi manusiawinya.

Seting cerita: lanjutan adegan flash-back dari chapter 359. Setelah Itachi mengalahkan Deidara.

**Authoress Note:** Cerita ini dibuat untuk menanggapi tantangan Black and White yang diadakan oleh InFanTrum. Saya mengambil set Black//Angst.

Kemotaksis untuk tema _curiousity._

**Warning**: Bagi yang mengharapkan SasoDei yang manis-manis ataupun fluff DILARANG KERAS baca cerita ini. Cerita ini mengandung kekerasan verbal dan fisik yang eksplisit.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Kemotaksis**

**-**

_Semua berawal dari rasa ketertarikan..._

_Ketertarikan yang berawal da__ri rasa penasaran akan hal baru_

_Bagai substansi biologis yang__ bergerak mendekat ke substansi biologis lainnya karena picuan khemis..._

_...kemotaksis..._

-

"Kau kalah." si pemuda berambut hitam kelam mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tegas. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia telah menaklukan lawannya. Lawan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit ditaklukan oleh seorang Uchiha berbakat seperti dirinya.

Sang lawan hanya menunduk kesal. Merutuk kekalahannya. Seribu satu pertanyaan keluar dari dalam hatinya. Mengapa seorang seniman ledakan berbakat dari Iwagakure ini begitu mudah dikalahkan hanya dengan sebuah teknik ilusi. Ada apa dengan perubahan warna mata sang lawan dan apakah ada korelasi dengan kemampuan teknik ilusinya yang luar biasa. Ia merasa terintimidasi.

Kekalahannya mengisyaratkan ia harus menaati perjanjiannya dengan si pemuda berambut hitam. Mau tak mau bergabung dengan organisasi ninja-ninja pelarian –Akatsuki.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian, kau harus bergabung dengan kami." ujar Kisame –partner pemuda berambut hitam.

Pemuda berambut hitam menoleh pada partnernya, "…ya. Kau harus bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Si pirang mengernyit, "Kalian bilang…. Akatsuki, un?"

"Tentu saja bocah." geram si bungkuk buruk rupa. Ia juga anggota Akatsuki yang ditugaskan ikut dalam perekrutan Deidara. Ia pula yang akan menjadi partner shinobi dari Iwagakure itu.

* * *

"Hei. Di mana ini, un?" tanya Deidara pada kawanan Akatsuki yang membawanya pergi dari persembunyiannya di daerah perbatasan Iwagakure.

"Perbatasan Amegakure," jawab Itachi singkat. "...markas persembunyian rahasia Akatsuki."

"hm, tempat yang menarik. Jadi penasaran seperti apa Ketua Akatsuki yang memintaku bergabung itu. Sayang sekali bangunan ini kurang bernilai artistik. Harusnya-"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" sembur si bungkuk buruk rupa. Sorot mata dingin nan kelamnya menatap tajam Deidara.

Deidara tak mengindahkan larangan partnernya. "Mengapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku, un?"

Si buruk rupa diam sejenak. Pertanyaan anggota baru Akatsuki itu memutus urat kesabarannya. "Kau tahu, Akatsuki butuh kemampuanmu bukan celotehan dari mulutmu itu..." Sebuah benda mirip bagian kauda hewan artropoda menyeruak dari balik jubah hitamnya. Ujungnya yang lancip berkilat terkena pantulan sinar mentari senja yang menyeruak dari balik jendela, siap sedia membidik sasaran. "...jadi, diamlah atau nyawamu terancam!" ancamnya.

Itachi melerai, "Maaf, ingat tujuan awal kita." Mata merah menyala yang disertai ornamen kaleidoskopnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak ragu-ragu untuk bertindak bila terjadi pertarungan di antara dua orang itu. "...dan kau Deidara, jangan sekali-sekali kau berbuat hal yang menyinggung partner-mu. Ingat, kau nanti akan bekerjasama dengan Sasori." nasehat sang Uchiha bijak.

Deidara diam seribu bahasa. Sebagai anggota baru tentu saja ia tidak tahu tentang kebiasaan serta karakteristik anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Apalagi partnernya, Sasori. Deidara memprediksikan akan sulit untuk bekerjasama dengan orang seperti Sasori. Deidara ingin keluar dari organisasi itu namun bagaimanapun juga sebagai lelaki ia harus memegang teguh janji. Walaupun itu dapat membuatnya terbunuh.

Empat orang itu akhirnya tiba di ruang bawah tanah markas persembunyian Akatsuki. Di ruangan itu telah menunggu anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Sesosok tegap pria berambut jingga berdiri di sebelah utara. Aura dingin, gelap dan mematikan berpendar dari pria itu. Tak salah lagi, dia pasti ketua Akatsuki. Seorang wanita berambut biru berdiri di samping sang Ketua. Wanita itu diam bergeming menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan sedingin es.

Seorang lelaki berambut keperakan duduk di lantai di sebelah timur sang Ketua. Sumpah serapah mengalir dari mulutnya. Di sampingnya berdiri sesosok berkerudung putih dengan sebagian wajah tertutup masker. Mata hijaunya secara tak langsung berbicara bahwa ia tipe yang mengutamakan materi dibanding apa pun dalam hidupnya.

"Ketua, saya membawa anggota baru...." kata Itachi. "....ini seniman peledak dari Iwagakure yang Ketua bicarakan padaku waktu itu."

Deidara diam seribu bahasa. Sekali lagi ia tak ingin nyawanya terancam. Ini bukan lagi satu lawan tiga orang seperti tadi.. Ini satu lawan tujuh senjata pembunuh dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Dengan satu jurus saja, dia bisa mati konyol seperti lalat ditepuk bocah ingusan.

"Bagus, Itachi. Kau memang anggota yang dapat diandalkan." jawab Ketua Akatsuki.

"Oh! Anggota baru itu ternyata seorang gadis! Hei, apakah ia akan tetap perawan beberapa saat lagi? Organisasi ini isinya orang-orang brengsek, Nona!!" ejek lelaki berambut keperakan.

Deidara menggeram. Hatinya kesal karena dilecehkan. Pantang bagi seorang lelaki seperti dirinya dijuluki 'Nona'. Bila saja Itachi tidak menghalanginya, lelaki bermulut kotor itu sudah ia ledakkan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hidan! Tutup mulut busukmu!" tukas lelaki tua berkerudung di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah di samping Deidara berdiri menyeruak sesosok berwarna hijau. Sekilas bentuknya sepeti tanaman venus flytrap –dengan kepala manusia berwarna putih di sisi kiri dan hitam di sisi kanan –di antara dua daunnya.

"Anggota baru?" ujar sisi putih. "...kalau kau mati cepat, jasadmu akan ku habisi hingga tak bersisa..." geram sisi hitam.

"Dia cukup berbakat, Zetsu-san." bela Kisame. "...keahlian membuat ledakannya akan sangat berguna bagi Akatsuki. Jadi, sayang kalau ia mati cepat."

"...menurutku ia tipe yang cepat terbunuh..." geram Sasori.

Kekesalan Deidara memuncak. Sekali lagi ia menggeram, "Diam kalian!! Tahu apa kalian tentang aku??" ujarnya lantang. "Seenaknya saja menginjak-injak martabat orang lain!!"

"Oh! Jadi Nona ini galak juga ya?" Hidan –si rambut keperakan mendelik, "Hei, hei, hei, wajah cantikmu jadi ternoda, tahu! Bisa-bisa kau lebih buruk dari pada monyet kudisan." umpatnya.

"Maaf, tujuan kita berkumpul di sini bukan untuk berkelahi." sela Ketua Akatsuki. "....jadi kalau ada yang berbuat kekacauan seperti tadi, tanpa ragu akan kuhabisi! Camkan itu!"

"Baik, Ketua."

"Deidara." panggil Ketua Akatsuki.

Deidara menoleh. Memperhatikan sang Ketua baik-baik.

"....kau akan berpartner dengan Akasuna no Sasori. Serangan ledakanmu sangat berguna dalam memperkuat serangan fisik jarak jauhnya. Tapi ingat, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau bisa saja menghancurkan kugutsu-kugutsu Sasori dengan ledakanmu. Jadi, pastikan target sasaranmu tidak meleset!"

Deidara mengangguk, "Baik, Ketua. Saya mengerti."

Tatapan tajam Sasori tertuju pada Deidara. Menganalisa kemampuan partner barunya. Apakah bisa diandalkan atau malah merepotkan. Ia juga merencanakan sesuatu untuk partner barunya....

* * *

"Kau bisa pergunakan kamar ini untuk beristirahat ataupun melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Tapi ingat, jangan kau rusak apapun yang ada di ruangan ini karena si tua Kakuzu tak segan-segan membunuhmu." kata Kisame.

"hm." Deidara mengangguk setuju, "Bolehkah aku memperindah ruangan ini dengan sedikit sentuhan seni-ku, un?"

"Terserah, asal kau patuhi apa yang aku katakan tadi." jawab Kisame. "Oh, ya... Berhubung ruangan di markas terbatas, kau akan berbagi kamar dengan partnermu, Sasori."

"umm..." Deidara berpikir sejenak, "Apa nanti ruangan ini tidak terlalu sempit? Mengingat ukuran fisiknya itu, un."

"...kau boleh berkomentar setelah mengenal partnermu itu baik-baik. Bukankah tidak semua buah berukuran besar itu daging buahnya banyak? Ya, kan Itachi?" Kisame menoleh ke arah Itachi.

Itachi yang sejak tadi diam mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba berteman dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga kalian akan menjalankan misi bersama."

"Nah! Kalau begitu, semoga kau beruntung." Kisame tersenyum. "...kalau kau perlu bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta pada kami."

"Baiklah, un."

Kisame dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang kini sendirian di ruangan itu. Kamar barunya.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebuah ranjang kecil. Rasa lelah yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya berbuah kantuk. Ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

Deidara terjaga dari tidurnya. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok bertubuh kecil yang lain duduk di sisi ranjang sebelah. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak dikenal. Bukan salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki yang ia temui di ruang bawah tanah tadi.

Ia memicingkan mata birunya. Memastikan siapa sosok yang ia lihat.

Sosok bertubuh kecil itu seperti seorang remaja seusianya yang berusia lima belas tahun. Ia berambut marun bergelombang. Wajahnya seperti anak polos tak berdosa. Tentunya tak seorangpun yang mengira ia seorang pendosa bila jubah hitam bercorak awan merah tak melekat di tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya sosok mungil yang sedari tadi ditangkap indera penglihatan Deidara. Tanpa disadari dua mata berbeda warna itu beradu pandang. Biru sebiru langit dan coklat secoklat kayu.

Deidara beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk menghadap ke arah sosok mungil itu. "K-k-kau siapa, un?" Deidara keheranan.

"Aku? Tentu saja Sasori, partnermu." jawabnya. "Apa kau lupa, bocah." ujarnya dengan nada penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kau bercanda?? Sasori yang kukenal itu sudah tua. Bukan remaja sebaya denganku seperti kau! Un."

"Kau baru kali ini melihatku tanpa berada di dalam Hiruko, ya? Tentu saja usiaku jauh lebih tua darimu. Tapi sosok-ku yang sekarang masih sama ketika aku terakhir kali meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku." ujarnya dingin.

"Maksudmu, un?"

Sasori mengambil gulungan kertas pemanggil dari balik saku. Mengurai secarik kecil kertas dari gulungannya.

**POF!**

Sesosok boneka kayu berwujud lelaki berambut hitam sekelam malam menyeruak dari balik kepulan asap. Boneka kayu itu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang terpaku di tempat tidurnya. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada Deidara. "Sosok-ku abadi. Tak lekang oleh waktu maupun perubahan zaman," ujar sang pengendali boneka. Sang boneka kayu menyibakkan rambut keemasan Deidara yang menutupi mata kirinya. "...itulah prinsip yang kupegang teguh dan juga kuimplementasikan dalam setiap karya seniku." ujar Sasori. Jemari kaku boneka kayu itu menyibakkan rambut keemasan Deidara.

"Prinsipmu absurd!" Deidara menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya. Membiarkan benang-benang keemasan yang baru saja disibak kembali menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikan kembali bola mata kirinya yang seindah langit cerah di siang hari. "Perubahan zaman akan selalu berdampak pada setiap aspek yang ada di muka bumi, un." Tatapan mata biru Deidara yang semula hangat, berubah tajam. "Termasuk fisikmu yang seharusnya bertambah tua. Kau menyalahi hukum alam, un!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" Sang boneka makin bertambah dekat dengan si lawan bicara. Kini tak ada jarak berarti antara raut wajahnya yang datar dengan wajah sang pemuda. "...tahu apa kau tentang masa laluku? Kita bahkan baru saja bertemu hari ini, seniman kelas teri..." kata sang pengendali boneka.

"....Jangan kau sebut aku seperti itu!" amarah yang berkecamuk di dalam kalbu Deidara memicunya untuk melesat ke arah sang pengendali boneka kayu. Tubuhnya menerobos sang boneka kayu yang menghadangnya. Kedua lengannya yang jenjang mencengkram erat leher Sasori. Seandainya pemuda berambut marun itu manusia biasa, ia kesulitan bernafas. "Aku tak sudi! Tak sepantasnya kau menghinaku seperti itu." Desisnya.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi itu akan membuatku terbunuh." jemari Sasori bergerak. Mengendalikan benang chakra tak kasat mata. Secara ajaib telapak tangan itu bergeser. Bergerak bukan karena kehendak si pemilik anggota gerak tersebut. Bergerak karena dikendalikan sesuatu. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Aku bisa mengendalikanmu." Perlahan kepala Deidara mendekat ke arah Sasori. Tertarik oleh benang chakra yang mengendalikan pergerakannya. "...sesuai dengan kehendak hatiku." Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan Sasori membingkai dagu partnernya. Menyentuh kulit wajah sang seniman muda dengan tangannya yang dingin.**(1)**

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, un?" Tanya sang seniman muda. Tangannya mengenggam gumpalan tanah liat dari dalam tas pinggangnya. "Rasakan i-"

Deidara terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku secara konstan, tak dapat digerakkan karena 'sesuatu' yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata namun punya daya.

"Tak ada." Sasori melonggarkan benang chakra yang terikat pada tubuh si lawan bicara. "Aku hanya muak oleh argumen omong kosongmu." Ia kembali menggerakkan benang chakranya. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu terpental hingga bertumbukkan dengan dinding kamar.

Deidara jatuh terduduk. Meraung kesakitan. Sekujur tubuh bagian belakangnya nyeri. Tulang punggung, yang merupakan salah satu bagian vital cedera.

"Hanya begitu sudah terasa sakit ya?" seulas senyum menghiasi wajah stoik Sasori. Ia mendekati Deidara yang tengah tersungkur. "....bagaimana kalau kau rasakan ini!" Jemari Sasori bergerak perlahan. Delapan bilah kunai melesat bagai anak panah. Secepat angin.

Sang seniman muda menghindar serangan sang lawan. Walau beberapa bilah pisau tepat mengenai ekstremitasnya yang terkunci. Menorehkan luka nan perih.

Mata biru langit Deidara menatap benci ke arah Sasori. "Aku tak akan kalah! Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menghargai seniku."

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Sang boneka kayu menghadang langkah si pemuda. Melindungi sang pengendali dari serangannya. Tangan kanannya menarik paksa rambut Deidara. Membuat sang pemilik rambut keemasan itu kesakitan. "Kau harus bisa kuandalkan, bocah." boneka kayu itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Beberapa helai rambut keemasan Deidara gugur. Jatuh ke tanah.

**Duagh****!**

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa kepalan tangan Deidara mendarat di pipi kiri Sasori yang sekeras kayu. Rupanya ia masih mampu bergerak cepat mendekati lawan. Sasori bergeming dibuatnya. Sedikitpun ia tidak merasa sakit.

"Silahkan menyiksaku semaumu..." raung Deidara. "...tapi aku akan tetap memegang teguh prinsipku."

**...Kriiet...**

Pintu kamar dua seniman itu terbuka. Itachi dan Kisame berhambur masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menghentikan perdebatan sengit, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Deidara. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kisame dengan mimik khawatir. Ia memeriksa bagian tubuh sang pemuda pirang yang penuh luka dan lebam.

Itachi mengehela nafas, "...sudah kubilang kau jangan membuat partner-mu marah. Apa kau tak mengerti?"

"Tapi dia mulai duluan, un." sanggah Deidara.

Sang tertuduh memalingkan wajahnya dari lawan bicara. "Cih! Mengapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu, bocah!" rutuknya kesal.

"Hei! Kau curang! Menyerang anggota baru saat ia sedang lemah." tuduh Kisame. "Apa kau tak ingat saat kau pertama kali memakai cincin di ibu jari tangan kirimu itu??"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Cincin itu akan menyerap sebagian besar chakra saat pertama kali dikenakan dan cincin itu tidak bisa dilepas karena menempel erat di tubuhmu. Kecuali bila kau mati. Benar begitu?" ujar Sasori.**(2)**

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau menyerangnya?" tanya Kisame kesal.

"Sudahlah Kisame. Dia hanya ingin menguji kemampuan bertahan partner barunya. Dia tak mungkin sampai membunuh Deidara. Kalaupun ia berencana begitu, ia sudah menghabisinya dari awal." Itachi mencoba menengahi.

"Hn, kau memang jenius, Uchiha. Tapi meskipun ia tewas, aku akan memperoleh jasad baru untuk kujadikan karya seni." desis Sasori.

"Kalau begitu coba kau sembuhkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kau kan yang membuatnya menderita." perintah Kisame.

"Baiklah..." Sasori merogoh sakunya, "bila kalian memaksa..." telapak tangannya mengambil sebotol kecil cairan berwarna ungu kelabu lalu menyodorkan pada Deidara yang lukanya tengah diperban Kisame.

"Minum ini." tukasnya singkat.

Deidara memandang jijik cairan ungu kelabu berlendir yang disodorkan partnernya. Bau amis yang berasal dari cairan itu juga membuatnya mual. Lebih memuakkan dari pada telur busuk yang dicampur bangkai tikus.

"Jangan dilihat dari penampilannya. Memang penampilan fisiknya membuatmu muak. Tapi ini ramuan penyembuh yang mujarab." Mata coklat tua Sasori berkilat.

"Baiklah, un." Deidara meneguk cairan ungu kelabu. Menahan perasaan jijik dan mual. Merasakan cairan itu merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan sensasi ganjil di indera pengecapnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Deidara menghilang. Tak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun....

_Ini adalah akhir dari suatu awal._

_Perjalanan dua pemuja seni itu masih panjang._

_Akankah mereka bertahan?_

-AKHIR DARI KEMOTAKSIS-

* * *

Catatan:

(1) Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau di bagian ini Sasori OOC. Soalnya Sasori deketin Deidara itu maksudnya buat nempelin benang chakra biar bisa dikendalikan. Saya tahu kalau Sasori itu selalu menjaga jarak baik fisik maupun emosi pada orang lain, tapi karena konsep awal chapter ini adalah "rasa penasaran yang berujung kepada ketertarikan satu sama lain", makanya Sasori di sini seperti tertarik untuk menyentuh/berdekatan dengan Deidara padahal aslinya tak seperti itu, jadi OOC tak bisa saya hindari T__T. Gomen ne ORZ.

(2)Ini teori saya. Entah di canon benar seperti itu ataupun tidak, sayapun ga tahu.

Balasan Review:

Chatryne: err, maksud saya menggoda menurut pandangan saya loh! :p -ditakol Sasori- menggoda menurut hampir semua anggota Akatsuki deh. Mereka sama-sama mati ato ga, kita lihat aja nanti :D. Maksud saya untuk orang dewasa, soalnya ceritanya bakal angst banget. Kalo anak kecil baca ntar nangis trus ga ada yg beliin balon xD.

Charlotte: Rencananya sih saya mau bikin kumpulan oneshot. Tapi liat ntar aja -ditakol-. Maaf ya Cha, reviewnya 'Your Smile, My Sunshine' menyusul XD -dikepruks cha-

Dilia: Saya juga ga bisa bales apa-apa dari review kamu -diinjek-. Makasi yah!

Niero: -nyodorin tisu ke niero- cup2, jangan nangis.. Biar Black tapi mereka sempet bahagia berdua kok ;).

Lucifer: Yup! Masa resiko ditanggung bersama. Emang kerja bakti -ditakol-. Makasi.

Kristi: Makasih reviewnya! segitu perfectnya kah?? o_O anda pintar memuji xD.

kyou: ketemu pas udah mati? Kita lihat saja nanti :D. Ada lemon ato ga kita lihat juga yah! -ditakol- xD

aicchan: Wah! maaf nih buat yg udah minta cepet2 diupdate. Saya kemarin lg sibuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang dan demi menjaga kualitas cerita dan karakterisasi, saya tunda dulu... Gomen ne...

Sheilaluv: Wah! makasih banyak yah! Berhubung ini tema-nya angst jadi saya menampilkan sisi romance ga terlalu banyak. Padahal temanya Angst/Roamance Dx. Sesuai janji saya, saya akan menjaga biar tetap IC walaupun itu sulit –nangis darah-. Makasih pujiannya... Ternyata saya ga sia-sia nyari ilham sampe ke bandung -padahal ilham lagi ngumpet di rumah tetangga- *ditakol Eila*

Luina: baca! baca! baca! makasih

Yuki: Tiap chapter ada lemon? Liat saja nanti.. fufufufu -ketawa ala Hidan-

nisa: Poppy-nee? boleh2.. asal jangan dipanggil nenek aja yah.. -bergaya ala tetua Senju-. Lemon? emang asemnya bikin ketagihan sih -ditakol-

Panda: Bukan yg ini say. Tapi proyek ff yg 1 lg... Yang ini ga melibatkan 'si orang ketiga itu' kok :p

Sanji: Udah terbit mas! RnR yah.

Terima kasih banyak untuk konohafled yang sudah bantu dengan jadi beta reader sekaligus penasehat, BlackPapilon sebagai penyelenggara challenge, dan para reviewer serta reader setia saya. –hugs n kisses-

Alasan mengapa saya kasih judul kemotaksis karena saya ingin menggambarkan hubungan Sasori-Deidara yang menggambarkan ketertarikan karena berawal dari rasa penasaran. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, Deidara di cerita saya ini punya pesona khusus yang mampu menarik siapapun. Maaf kalau judul chapter sama sekali tak berkorelasi dengan judul cerita.

Saya sangat membutuhkan umpan balik. So, review yah....


End file.
